


I never felt love till I met you...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles realised his feelings for Derek.Too late..Or maybe not..???
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I never felt love till I met you...

**Author's Note:**

> 3 story ideas became one.
> 
> Hope ull enjoy it :)

There are things in life you can’t understand until you experience them on your own.

Pain..

Loss…

Love….

Stiles knew it all too well; at least the first two emotions.

Feelings like falling in love remained a mystery to him.

Until… Everything changed…

If only Stiles wasn’t so oblivious and had noticed it sooner…

_-/-_

It started with Scott and Allison. 

Scott was bitten and was a werewolf; he was freaking out about losing control. He thought that he couldn’t control himself around Allison, which was very dangerous considering her family was consisted of werewolf hunters.

Stiles found a way to help him. The human understood that Scott’s heart rate was responsible for his transformation; the higher his pulse was, the more chances he got to change into his wolf form in front of everyone which was a no-no.

On that same day, the coach screamed and embarrassed Scott in front of the whole class. The beta was seconds from wolfing out in front of everyone, until Allison entwined her fingers with the werewolf under the desk and Scott calmed down at once.

Stiles was left speechless.

How much power a simple act, like holding hands held?

Later Scott admitted to Stiles the undeniable truth; he loved Allison, she had the power to ground him and bring him back, make him wanna stay human and that was her power over him.

The werewolf loved her even more for it.

-/-

Then it was Lydia and Jackson

Jackson was the canima.

There was no doubt anymore.

They had to bring him back to stop hurting people. And then a miracle happened; or better yet, **love** happened.

Lydia appeared out of nowhere sobbing, holding a single key in front of the uncontrolled beast. And Jackson stopped. He kept staring her slowly coming back to his human form; the girl somehow calmed the beast, cleansed it.

Lydia brought Jackson back.

When the young couple fell into each other arms, Stiles knew what he wanted.

A true love, someone to love and love him back just the same.

-/-

Then… Sourwolf happened…

From the first second they met Derek Hale confused Stiles.

He confused Stiles, more than anyone he had ever met in his entire life.

The man was a brooding, walking mystery; he kept secrets, he growled and threaten, he even got physical with Stiles more times than the human could count and not in the good way.

No matter how Derek treated him, Stiles found himself defending the guy. It was a Stiles thing to protect those close to him, his pack, his friends.

That’s the reason why Stiles kept Derek alive more times than he could admit. He didn’t agreed to cut Derek’s arms when the bullet with wolfsbane was poisoning his system, even if the werewolf threaten to cut his head off.

The human didn’t hesitate to shelter the brooding werewolf when hunters were in town chasing him down.

He held Derek on the surface of the pool more than two hours, till Scott got there and helped them.

He had the Derek’s back when the Alpha pack was in town, in fact he didn’t hesitate to brake a bat on the head of the twin Alphas in order to protect him. 

Derek was the one that the Nogitsune went for first. The beta had the power to bring the human back. Stiles never understood why and when he asked the spirit it didn’t tell him.

When Kate turned Derek into a teenager Stiles stepped into his aide once again. He claimed to be his cousin Miguel after he half-explained the situation to the werewolf (Derek was suffering from memory loss and it was impossible to explain everything to him without freaking him out) and let him stay at his place once again. Stiles protected him from his own past and himself.

And Derek was really stubborn alright? And a werewolf, but Stiles didn’t stop. He didn’t backed down. He helped and protected Derek again and again…

Until….

Derek Hale broke his heart…

-/-

The ring of the school bell signaled the end of the students day.

Stiles and Scott were running towards the exit hurrying to get out. They had big plans for the night, double date with Allison and Lydia.

Stiles’ childhood dreams were finally coming to life.

Spending time with Lydia, especially during a date was all he ever wanted… Or so he thought…

Then he saw her.

The new girl.

Bianca..

Bianca was a werewolf. She made sure that Scott knew all about it. She also made sure the entire school knew about her sudden arrival dressing up all slutty and parading in front of everyone in the dining area of the school.

What he wasn’t expecting was Derek waiting for her at the entrance of the school with a wolfy smile plastered on his face and the female werewolf drooling about him.

Stiles got jealous..

-/-

Once upon a time Stiles had dreams and a life that didn’t involve anything supernatural.

Until Scott was bitten and Stiles met HIM.

Derek Hale. He was a beta at first. A lone wolf with no pack searching for his sister murderer. When he discovered that Peter, his own uncle was the one who did it he didn’t hesitate to kill him taking the Alpha spark back as it was his right.

Peter had offered Stiles the bite. The ex now dead Alpha Peter Hale had told him he would be a good werewolf; even better than Scott ever was. The temptation lasted for a few seconds, but Stiles denied; taking orders from a lunatic Alpha was not his forte.

And then Derek started changing teenagers to werewolves. Isaac, Boyd, Erica even Jackson.

The Alpha pack came and went Derek lost his Alpha spark saving his sister only to gain it back after a little trip in Mexico.

The Alpha never proposed the bite to Stiles, which was normal since he knew the human was loyal to his best friend and would rather escape the supernatural.

But apparently Derek started turning teenagers to werewolves again.

Seen Derek driving away with Bianca….

It was like a punch to Stiles’ chest.

_What did the werewolf promise her in return?_

_Were they dating? Were they together?_

Stiles felt guilty for all the things he felt, crushing down on him, about the werewolf and his new pack mate.

He bit his lip hard until it bled.

-/-

Scott released the change of mood of his best friend but ignore it.

Stiles was troubled as he was. for the new beta in town.

Derek was forming a pack again, earning allies, getting stronger.

And Scott was becoming an omega. A werewolf surrounded by a human pack.

Stiles was just worried…

-/-

He didn’t know how he got there.

Stiles left Scott and drove fast towards the loft.

He parked his jeep next to the shiny black Camaro of the alpha and headed towards the stairs.

Loud music was coming from the second floor of the building, which until recently it was empty. He walked towards the sliding metal door which was half open and took a peak.

The human knew he couldn’t sneak up on the Alpha anyway, he was just being careful.

And what he saw broke his heart.

Bianca had jumped into the Alpha. Her longs legs were folded around the waist of Derek while her arms were surrounding his neck and shoulders playing with the back of his hair and the werewolf was holding her by the ass, they were close..

Ready to kiss..

Stiles was left there for a few moments staring them heartbroken.

_Of course they were together._

_Why they wouldn’t be?_

He ran downstairs, his eyes filled with tears. He ran until he reached his jeep and got in. Then he started to cry hard.

After a few moments he managed to calm himself down; he needed to leave fast before someone saw him.

Too late…

Derek was by the entrance of the industrial building watching him.

Stiles turned the engine of his jeep on and left without looking back.

_-/-_

_Derek didn’t followed him…_ He thought.

_Why would he anyway?_

_-/-_

Once Stiles reached his house and parked his car he texted Scott that he couldn’t make it to the date, he was feeling sick (nor far from the truth anyway). He wasn’t in a good mood and didn’t want to go out. Scott was disappointed but wished him to feel better soon.

He wanted to be alone, eat ice cream and watch Casablanca like any mature human on his state would do.

_Yes, Stiles was a romantic sue him!_

He wiped his tears away and took a few deep breathes. He didn’t want to worry his dad in case he was inside the house.

_And say what exactly?_

_That he was jealous of Derek?_

_That he was madly in love with him?_

It was ridiculous, and he knew it.

Stiles went inside the house and he was glad to be alone. He grabbed a box of ice–cream, a big spoon and headed towards his bedroom.

He opened his laptop downloaded the movie and went to the bathroom to change.

When he came back the Alpha was inside the room by the window; he had just entered and was searching the human.

He saw the ice cream and the movie that was on; Stiles was in a bad mood.

Once he met Stiles’ eyes he took a few steps closer without uttering a word.

Stiles panicked.

He ran back to the bathroom and locked himself in.

“Please go away.” He whispered failing to keep his voice steady.

“I need you to unlock the door Stiles. We need to talk.” Derek answered trying to open the door.

“Well guess what? I have nothing to say to you, so you can leave. Please, please, go away.” Stiles while on the verge of tears.

Derek weighted his options; respect Stiles wish or stay and pressure the human to tell him why he came by the loft and why he smelled like hurt and pain. He chose the second.

He broke the door and went inside the bathroom finding Stiles in the corner of the room curled into himself and crying silently.

He picked him up despite his protests and brought him back to the room.

He placed the human on his lap, as he sat in the bed and tried to calm him down by holding him tight and reassuring him that everything is ok.

Sties calmed down after a while and looked at the werewolf’s eyes.

“Wanna tell me what’s got you so upset? Why you left without a word?” Derek asked caressing softly the back of the human.

“You were busy with.. Bianca…” Stiles snarls with a poisonous voice.

“You saw her? So what?” Derek lifted his eyebrows as he started to realize why Stiles was so upset.

“It didn’t mean anything.” The werewolf explained with a soft voice.

“That’s all they say…” Stiles answered avoiding looking the man’s eyes and trying to get away from his embrace.

The Alpha didn’t let him go far, he held him in place trying to reason with the human. “She is just a pack member Stiles… Nothing else is going on…”

”You don’t own me an explanation…” Stiles whispered hurt.

“Yet, here I am giving it to you..” the werewolf corresponded.

“So you get cheek to cheek with all your pack mates?” Stiles asked again.

Derek left a tired breath. “She jumped me trying to prove a point. I couldn’t just drop her Stiles. That’s just bad manners.” The werewolf continued.

“I don’t like her.. Not like that… I just need her.. Like I need Boyd and Isaac. She is interested in forming a pack with me.” The Alpha concluded.

“She is interested in forming something alright…Stiles mumbled ironically. “And I’m just the stupid human.” Stiles thought out loud.

“No… You are much more than that. You are important. And in order to protect you, I need her. I need power. As an Alpha I can protect you. All of you.” Derek said as he entwined his fingers with the ones of the human’s.

“I don’t need protection. I never asked you to protect me. I can do just fine own my own. But all you are interested in is power. All you want is _this_.” Stiles hissed mad.

“I never cared about the bite, nor you being an Alpha or a Beta.

All I care about is you.

Everything I did, I did it for you.

And after everything you’d rather to give your trust to a stranger than me.

You bring her here and ...”

Stiles managed to sit up and get away from the werewolf’s embrace walking towards the door and away from him.

“I can’t do this.” Stiles whispered.

“Please go away… I don’t want to see you again.” The human begged with a broken heart as he had his back turned to the werewolf.

“Stiles….” Derek begged.

“No Der… Don’t…” Stiles whispered.

Derek took a deep breath and walked out of the window.

He obeyed.

Deep down he knew it…

Stiles was right…

And the werewolf would do everything to win him back…

_-/-_

Scott had realized that something was wrong with Stiles.

The human of course denied it.

The true Alpha also smelled the pain and the love coming from his best friend in waves every time Stiles laid eyes upon Derek.

When Stiles refused to participate in the pack meetings Scott approached Derek demanding explanations.

The broody werewolf explained as best as he could the situation.

Scott decided to intervene and help them.

_-/-_

Scott wanted to celebrate his birthday on a camping site which Stiles found ridiculous but whoever listened to Stiles anyways?

He packed a bag along with any piece of equipment he had and the b-present and headed towards Scott’s place.

The whole pack was gonna be there.

Maybe a weekend with his friends was all he needed.

Get away for a while.

Forget the green hazel eyes of a certain broody .

_-/-_

When they arrived on site everyone was already there, Kira, Liam, Mason, Lydia, Alison, Malia, Theo, Jackson.

They ate and drank and celebrated hollowing into the moon.

It was the most fun that Stiles had in years.

Around 12 o’clock everyone call it a night.

Stiles was too buzzed to care that everyone had someone to hold him through the night.

It wasn’t the first night he was gonna sleep alone not the last he imagined.

He walked towards his tent, thanking Theo for setting it up for him, and settled to his duvet.

When he saw a black wolf coming inside the tent he thought that he had too much drinks.

When the wolf licked softly is cheek and growled softly when Stiles called him Sourwolf, Stiles was certain it wasn’t a dream.

He started petting the fur of the werewolf and didn’t neglect to mention how much he missed him; it slipped out of his mouth before he realized it.

After that Derek was on his human form in seconds pulling the human close to his naked chest; Stiles went more than willingly.

“I’m sorry. You were right..” Derek whispered.

“I already have a pack. I don’t need anyone else.” He said curling around the human boy who melted inside his embrace.

“You really don’t cause I love you and I cant share you with anyone else.” Stiles confessed.

“You… You love.. me? You? I mean…” Derek was at loss.

“Yeah… I’m kind of stupid in love with you please don’t kill me kind of way…” Stiles grinned to himself. He was so wasted, and he was gonna pay it in the morning he knew it, but he didn’t care.

Because it was night, he was tipsy and felt relieved; Derek was there warm and naked and holding him. And he was saying all these things that made Stiles heart beat faster.

He had to say it.

At least once.

Derek placed a soft kiss on his temple and another on Stiles’ lips and the human kissed him back.

“I love you too..” the werewolf confessed.

“Can you stay?” Stiles asked.

“I have nowhere else to go. You are my world little one” Derek promised kissing the tip of the nose of the goofy human.

Then Stiles sighed happy, closed his eyes holding onto the werewolf tight all night.

The next morning found them tangled together in an impossible way.

Stiles was nested in Derek arms, as the werewolf’s embrace would protect him from the rest of the world.

From that day on they were together.

They fought.

They argued.

But most of all they loved…

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile. :)


End file.
